Tutorial
"SirTech's tutorial campaign" - description Tutorial is one of the campaigns from Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. It consists of seven easy missions to help players get started. Tutor1 - Tutorial: Finish Them Mission type: Exterminate All Mission description: "You've caught the enemy by surprise. Radar detects only two of them. Just finish them off... before they finish you." Turns: 6 Reward: $6000 Enemies: 2 Area items: None Enemy drop items: *.38 Ammo *.45 Ammo *Helmet Tutor2 - Tutorial: Line of Sight Mission type: Kill NPC Mission description: "Find and eliminate Flounder. He doesn't expect intruders, so it should be like shooting fish in a barrel..." Turns: 8 Reward: $6000 Enemies: 3 NPC: 1 (Flounder) Area items: *9mm Beretta (near start) *9mm Ammo (x2, near start) *Oil Can (NW woods) *Gas Can (inside building) *.38 Ammo (inside building) *.38 Ammo (x2, create inside building) *.45 Ammo (x3, inside building) *Kevlar Vest (near building) *Grenade Launcher (near water) Enemy drop items: *9mm Ammo *.45 Ammo *.45 Ammo *Stun Grenade *Cloth Rag (Flounder) Tutor3 - Locks are the Key... Mission type: Bring Back Item Mission description: "Locate the videocassette, hidden in the enemy compound. A lockpick kit will be very helpful for someone with mechanical skill!" Supplied item: Locksmith Kit Turns: 11 Reward: $7000 Enemies: 4 Area items: *.45 Ammo (x2, South building) *Money ($900, South building) *Compound 17 (West building) *9mm Beretta (West building) *Glass Jar (NW building) *Key (NW building) *Stun Grenade (NW building) *First Aid Kit (NE building) *Video Cassette (Mission objective, NE building) *Crowbar (NE building) *.44 Redhawk (NE building) *.44 Ammo (x4, NE building) *Mustard Gas (NE building) *Camouflage Kit (NE building) Enemy drop items: *Key *Key *Locksmith Kit *.126 Shotgun *9mm Ammo *Padlock Key *Spectra Shield Tutor4 - Tutorial Boom Mission type: Destroy Any Bridge Mission description: "Blow up the south bridge with explosives." Supplied item: Live Explosive Turns: 12 Reward: $8000 Enemies: 4 Area items: *Explosive (visible from beginning) *Detonator (visible from beginning) *.45 Ammo (x4, inside building) *.12g Rifle (inside building) Enemy drop items: *9mm Ammo *Kevlar Helmet *Stun Grenade *.44 Ammo *Sun Goggles *.126 Ammo *Gas Mask Tutor5 - Mine Field Mission type: Reach Area Mission description: "Enemy troops in hot pursuit. Reach the safe to the south. Beware of large mine field, use metal detectors." Supplied item: Metal Detector Turns: 12 Reward: $9000 Enemies: 7 Area items: *Metal Detector (visible from beginning) *Metal Detector (visible from beginning) *Rock (near start point) *Rock (near start point) *Rock (near start point) *Land Mines (19 buried in mine field, trap level 0-5) *Grenade (inside building) *Medical Kit (inside building) *.45 Ammo (x2, inside building) *.357 Magnum (inside building) Enemy drop items: *9mm Ammo (Durfield) *Compound 17 (Durfield) *.357 Ammo (Dayton) *Stun Grenade (Dayton) *.357 Magnum (Barker) *.357 Ammo (Barker) *Knife (Newhouse) *Kevlar Vest (Pinter) *.126 Ammo (Koosen) Tutor6 - Mortars Mission type: Destroy Any Target Mission description: "Destroy the enemy's newly installed satellite uplink located just outside their command center. The mortar will be helpful against the large enemy force guarding area." Turns: 8 Reward: $9000 Enemies: 13 (Lvl 2-6) Area items: *Mortar (visible from start) *Mortar Shells (3 visible from start) *Live Explosive (visible from start) *Land Mines (4 hidden in the path) *Medical Kit (x2, inside building) *.357 Ammo (x3, inside building) *Kevlar Vest (inside building) *Extended Ear (inside building) Enemy drop items: *M14 Rifle (Doyle) *M14 Ammo (Zenko) Notes: *This mission has many skilled enemies, with most of their stats above 60, so try to avoid combat and focus on the mission. *If enemies are encountered, be specially cautious with Tandy, Labelle and Zenko, as they have the best Marksmanship. **Tandy also has the highest Level and Dexterity, and the second highest Agility (the first being Nester). Tutor7 - Sneak away the Blueprints Mission type: Bring Back Item Mission description: "Retrieve enemy blueprints from North building. If they detect our presence, the enemy will destroy the blueprints to prevent them from falling into our hands. Enemies are concentrated on SE beach." Turns: 16 Reward: $12000 Supplied item: Camouflage Kit Enemies: 5 Area items: *Silencer (x3, inside crates near start) *Silencer (x3, inside crates near start) *Stun Grenade (x2, inside crates near start) *9mm Beretta (inside crates near start) *9mm Beretta (inside crates near start) *9mm Uzi SMG (inside crates near start) *Blueprints (mission objective, inside building) *Panic Bomb (Trap Lvl 2, hidden inside building) *Panic Trigger (hidden inside building) Enemy drop items: *9mm Uzi SMG (One of the Hartwells) *.45 Ammo (Durand) *Grenade (Zenko) Notes: *As enemies are concentrated on the SE beach, take the NW path to the building, which is empty. Doing so will avoid enemy encounters until the mercs approach the building. *If the mercs are detected, enemies will move to the building and activate the Panic Trigger inside to destroy the Blueprints. Take the Blueprints as fast as possible. Category:Campaigns Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games